


Coward

by thebardscall



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Almost smut, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebardscall/pseuds/thebardscall
Summary: "Coward?! She could call her filthy. She could call her an ape. But no one, absolutely no one called Jenny Flint a coward!"Madame Vastra may be a ingenious detective, but when it comes to dealing with her own feelings and considering those of her maid-turned-partner-in-crime Jenny Flint, she can be thick as syrup.It's just a silly little one-shot, really, because I was inspired and bored at the same time.
Relationships: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spork_Art](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spork_Art/gifts).

The air in the kitchen of Number 13, Paternoster Row was thick with tension as the door slammed shut.

“Whut d’chu want, ye daft ol‘ lizard?“ Jenny yelled, jaw set tight, lips pressed together in a thin line, nostrils flaring. All warning signs for Vastra to back off, because an angry Jenny Flint was a force to be reckoned with. But the Silurian’s own anger was burning bright and hot.  
“An explanation, for starters,“ she pressed through her teeth, trying not to shout.  
“Explanation?“ Jenny yelled, „Explanation fer whot? Fer ye bein‘ a stupid ol‘ twat? Nah, sorry, can’t give ye that, ye‘ll ‘ave ter figure it out yerself, ey!“  
“If you could stop insulting me for just a moment and tell me what on earth I did wrong this time?“ Vastra snarled.  
“Oh, ye don’t even know, do ye?“  
“Obviously not.“  
“Well, let me enlighten ye, ye ‘ighness,“ Jenny‘s voice was positively dripping with cynism. “Ye go about tellin‘ me about ‘ow stupid us apes are about us feelin’s, ‘ow we shoulda jus‘ talk about ‘em an‘ not keep ‘em to usselves. But yer no better, are ye? Ye blow ‘ot an‘ cold wif me fer months now, never know what it’ll be today wif ye, do I? But ye fink yer so above it all…“  
Vastra had trouble to follow Jenny’s rant with her accent thickening from anger. But she understood enough to know that she was talked down. By an ape!

She stalked across the kitchen, fixing Jenny to the spot with wild eyes.  
“I am, without a doubt, above each and any filthy little ape in this ape infested world!“ she spit without thinking, without realising what she had said, how deep those words must cut for Jenny.  
The human went very still for a moment, eyes wide as an angry Silurian warrior towerd over her, effectively blocking her escape rout. As flight was not an option, her fight response kicked in full force.

“HOW DARE YOU…?  
“Oh, I dare. And there is nothing you can do about it!“  
“Go fuck yourself!“ Jenny shouted, tears in her eyes.  
“Fuck me yourself, you coward!“ Vastra yelled right back, without thinking.  
Coward?! She could call her filthy. She could call her an ape. But no one, absolutely no one called Jenny Flint a coward!  
And just like that Jenny shot forward, gripped Vastra by the shoulders and brought their lips together in a hard, angry kiss. It took Vastra approximately two and a half seconds to catch up.

This was not how she had imagined their first kiss. There was nothing tender about it. It was all teeth and tongues clashing, biting, hands moving franticaly to remove layers of over-compliated clothing, gripping and clawing at any spot of exposed skin.  
Jenny bit into Vastra‘s lower lip, hard, backing her into the kitchen door. She lost patience with the buttons on her dress and resolved to ripping it open by brute force instead. Only to be faced with an even bigger obstacle when the dress fell to the floor. With a last bruising kiss she turned Vastra around so that her front was pressed against the door, while Jenny reached blindly behind her to the kitchen table. She bit into Vastra’s exposed shoulder as hard as she could, well aware she could not do any real harm to the Silurian‘s solid scales, gripped a knife and cut open the corset’s binding. Tossing the knife aside without even sparing it a glance, she ripped the corsett off, resulting in an angry hiss as cold air hit green scales without warning. Vastra spun around, overpowering Jenny with a quick, practised battle move, effectively reversing their roles.

Jenny was slammed into the door, nails solid enough to be claws ripped at her dress until it fell to her feet in shreds. She did not care. All she cared about was to bring Vastra’s lips back to hers, to get her hands on Vastra’s now exposed body, and to feel strong hands roaming her own, digging into her flesh with enough force to leave deep purple marks.  
“Study. Now,“ she panted between kisses.

How they made it out of the kitchen, through the corridor and into the study without breaking their kiss even once, Jenny did not know. All she knew was how unspeakably sinful Vastra looked sprawled out on the dark velvet couch Janny had pushed her on, emerald scales in stark contrast to the deep red covers.

This! This was exactly how she had pictured it. Countless times. But now, she reminded herself, now it was real. Vastra really lay there, looking at her with a hungry eyes, pupils blown wide, reaching her hand out to get Jenny to join her. And that she did.  
She knelt over her, bringing her hand up to cup Vastra’s cheek.  
“Vastra…,“she whispered against her lips, not quite touching. “Are you sure you want this?“  
Vastra closed her eyes for a moment, a small smile playing on her lips.  
“Yes, Jenny, I am absolutely sure I want…you.“  
“Nnghk,“said Jenny. She leaned down and kissed Vastra, softly, carefully, and pressed her thigh between muscular legs.

.  
.  
.

“Oh dear,“Vastra sighed, as she stroke Jenny’s soft hair that spilled over her chest and tickled her chin. “That was not how I imagined it.“  
Jenny smiled into her neck. “Aw, you imagined this?“  
A low chuckle rumbled in the Silurian’s throat. “For the longest time, my dear.“  
“Hmm, me too, you know. There were so many times were I just wanted to tell you…or kiss you…but…,“ she trailed off. Vastra’s hand travled down Jenny’s back to scratch lightly at pale skin.  
“Yes. I felt quite the same.“  
Jenny finally lifted her head, a smug smile adorning her expression.  
“And the oh so superior Silurian did not dare to act on her feelings for a little ape?“ she mocked with a wink, which brought her a light smack to the back of her head.  
“Human,“ Vastra corrected, before kissing her Jenny deeply.  
„Mmmh, ma’am, is that the beginning of a second round?“ Jenny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
„You are insatiable, my dear.“  
„Only when it comes to you, my heart.“

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this https://bit.ly/2NOiBiF comic, made by the wonderful spork---art (https://spork---art.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Make sure to check her art out!


End file.
